


What Comes Of Losing A Home

by electroholic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream kinda scares the shit outta me lately, Ghostbur knows more than he says, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Panic Attacks, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), im really upset with tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroholic/pseuds/electroholic
Summary: He didn’t want to die on Dream’s terms.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 868





	What Comes Of Losing A Home

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY IF YOU DIDNT READ THE TAGS FOR SOME REASON TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE AND PANIC ATTACKS!!!
> 
> Also not proofread, tell me if there’s any mistakes.
> 
> I keep refreshing the Tommyinnit angst tag and nothing new is coming up so I succumbed and wrote my own.
> 
> This literally took ten minutes don’t bark at me pls

Tommy just wanted to go home. He just wanted to see the Christmas tree that was standing in his friends home— friends home, because it wasn’t his home anymore was it.

Dream kept denying him, threatening to take away his last life if he so much as went through the portal.

None of this was fair.

Dream had taken away his first two lives, no regret was ever evident in the man.

He missed his friends.

The heat of the nether was suddenly suffocating as the trio went into the portal, leaving him all alone on the black stone path, watching them vanish into the purple void that taunted him so.

He could hear them through his earpiece. They were mocking him. Even Ghostbur was joining in.

As much as Ghostbur claimed to not remember, Tommy hadn’t forgotten the way he had so clearly shouted at him earlier that day. In that moment he had sounded so much like Wilbur that Tommy didn’t believe he had forgotten anything for one minute, just lied and lied like he always did.

Tommy was so tired now.

Their taunts spun around his head as they laughed and exaggerated the land to be prettier than the blown up crater Tommy knew was really there.

His skin felt like it was on fire and Tommy shoved his armour off, putting it to the side as he scrambled to rip the bandana off from around his neck, scratching to get rid of the invisible chains closing around his neck.

His legs have out and he ended up sitting on the edge of the path, feet dangling over the edge as his stared down into the ocean of lava below that looked welcoming right now.

He didn’t want to go on Dream’s terms.

He was the only thorn left in Dream’s side, the only one who refused to get on his knees and bow to the law that was unfair to the unfavored.

“ _ You’re like an annoying bug and now I’ve just removed you from my room _ .”

He wanted Tubbo back. He wanted the Technoblade back. He wanted Wilbur back. He wanted Dream back.

But he wanted the versions he knew, the versions he grew up with and loved. The versions who didn’t cut into his heart with no remorse or mercy in mind.

Tubbo had told him not to be the next Wilbur, had promised not to be the next Schlatt.

Wilbur had been right.

“ _Tubbo? He’s lying to you man! He would drop us at the second he finds out we’re not in the lead anymore!_ ”

Tubbo had lied. Tubbo was standing in L’Manburg right now, the walls being taken down again and he wouldn’t even fight against it.

Tubbo had horns. Those horns were Tommy’s kryptonite.

It was the power that made people bad. Tubbo hadn’t always been bad.

Weeks ago they’d been sat on the bench, planning to run away and then Tubbo had become president, turning away his best friend in his time of need.

Even Tubbo knew Tommy would never do what Tubbo did to him.

“ _Tommy are we the bad guys?_ ”

No, Tommy wasn’t going to go against his terms of exile to risk seeing Tubbo this time.

He’d been so angry on Tubbo’s behalf each time he died, taken revenge even and now here he was, all alone again.

He had no one. Technoblade had come to taunt him last night and Sapnap was back to sitting at Dream’s feet again.

It was supposed to be him and Tubbo versus the world. The world seemed so much more unconquerable now.

If Ghostbur isn’t lying, then they only remember happy memories.

Tommy didn’t have many happy memories anymore, all of them tainted and covered in tar that would never come off.

“ _How do you know if it’s all too much_?”

It was all too much. Too much and there was now too little time to rethink.

Tommy would not give all three lives to Dream.

_TommyInnit: I’m sorry_.

And thus Tommy stood, oblivious to the sounds of portal opening up behind him, unaware of the hands that scraped his shirt as he fell, a smile on his face as the lava hugged him tightly. 

_Tommyinnit fell out of the world_ . 


End file.
